La Sutcliff
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Connaissez-vous l'histoire de la Sutcliff? Non? Eh bien, laissez-moi vous conter la terrifiante histoire de Grell Sutcliff, celle que le peuple a surmonté la "mangeuse de maris". Mais faites attention, car les légendes ont très souvent une part de vérité...


**Titre :** La Sutcliff.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Grell/Ronald, Grelliam.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Scènes de meurtres.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Grell, William et Ronald sont à Yana Toboso.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, William T. Spears.  
><strong>MA :** Voici un petit texte sur ma légende préférée de chez moi, soit celle de la Corriveau, mais à la sauce black butlérienne. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, la Corriveau est une femme qui, au cours du XVI ou du XVIIème siècle, a assassiné ses deux maris l'un après l'autre, avant d'être pendue. J'y mélange toutes les versions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Sutcliff<strong>_

Tout le monde, à Saint-Vallier, connaissait l'unique enfant survivante de la famille Sutcliff. La jeune fille, car s'en était une, se nommait Grell et était d'une beauté surnaturelle. Étais-ce à cause de son charme que Dieu lui avait épargné la mort à un très jeune âge, contrairement à ses dix frères et sœurs ? À cette époque où l'Église dirigeait tout, personne n'en doutait.  
>Elle faisait la fierté de son père. Quand elle se promenait dans les rues du village, on ne pouvait que la remarquer, autant à cause de sa joliesse que de sa longue chevelure, qui était, soit dit en passant, d'un rouge grenat éclatant, pareille à la couleur du sang. Ses yeux phosphorescents étaient hypnotiques, et sa peau, aussi pâle comme celles des nobles dames de Québec, était enviée de toutes les autres demoiselles. On disait ces baisers aussi doux que la soie de Chine.<br>Mais quiconque l'aurait mieux observé se serait rendu compte que ses sourires étaient empreints d'une suavité feinte, qu'ils étaient au fond aussi glacés que le vent d'automne.  
>Hélas, personne ne s'en est aperçu. C'est pour ça que, le dix-sept novembre 1749, alors que la jeune fille n'a que seize ans, nul ne l'empêche d'épouser Ronald Knox, un garçon de son village de sept ans son aîné.<br>Lorsque le nouveau marié prononça les trois mots proclamant leur alliance éternelle, les cloches sonnèrent, mais dans l'effervescence de cette célébration, aucun habitant du village, que ce ne soit les vieilles commères ou le sage curé, ne remarqua que ces carillons, pourtant sensés annoncer le bonheur, proclamaient plutôt la mort du jeune homme …  
>Ce mariage dura onze années bien sonnées. De cette union naquit trois enfants, soit deux filles et un garçon. Ceux-ci rendaient la vie de la jeune femme lumineuse, elle qui désirait depuis tout jeune âge avoir des enfants. Pour le village de Saint-Vallier, ce ménage était digne de Dieu.<br>Hélas, il eut une fin abrupte, et bien étrange, aux yeux de certains villageois. Un matin d'avril, celle qu'on appelait encore «la Sutcliff», malgré son mariage, déboula dans le centre du village, complètement bouleversée. Encore en robe de nuit, elle était hystérique, complètement en larmes. Jamais encore on ne l'avait aussi débraillée. Quel drame s'était-il donc passé ?  
>Monsieur le curé, aidé par le père Sutcliff, réussirent finalement par calmer un tant soit peu la jeune femme, ou du moins juste assez pour que l'on puisses comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. La nouvelle tomba tel un couperet : elle avait trouvé son mari mort dans le lit conjugal. Horrifié par la tragédie, le religieux compatit pour la désormais veuve, fit un signe de croix et psalmodia quelques paroles en latin.<br>Mais certaines dames, cependant, remarquèrent le regard de la jeune femme. Ses yeux, faussement remplis de larmes, scintillaient d'une joie mauvaise qu'on aurait dite … diabolique.  
>Avant même que le corps de Ronald ne fut mis en terre, des rumeurs se répandirent, autant à Saint-Vallier que dans les paroisses avoisinantes. Même si on avait déclaré la mort de Knox comme naturelle, les langues fourchues des ménagères déclaraient plutôt, entre elles évidemment, que son épouse, furieuse de le voir «courir des jupons autres que le sien», lui avait versée dans l'oreille de l'étain fondu pendant qu'il dormait.<br>Aussi, personne ne vit d'un bon œil le remariage de Grell, quinze mois seulement après le drame, avec un colon anglais établi depuis quelques années au village et répondant au nom de William T. Spears. Et cette fois, les gens remarquèrent l'étrange son des cloches, qui annoncèrent de nouveau le trépas futur du marié.  
>Cette macabre annonce se réalisa le vingt-sept janvier 1763, lorsqu'on retrouva le corps de William dans la grange de sa famille, ayant reçu tant de coups à la tête que le sang avait recouvert tout son crâne et les environs. Après examen, on conclu le décès par des coups de sabots.<br>L'inhumation fut rapide, si rapide même que, de nouveau, on entendit dans les environs d'étranges histoires sur la mystérieuse mort du second mari de la Sutcliff. Apparemment, celle-ci l'avait tuée, mais même les plus fouineuses et bavardes ménagères ne purent expliquer pourquoi cet Anglais avait subi un sort aussi atroce. Étais-ce de la jalousie, comme pour son prédécesseur ? À moins que ce ne soit parce que la jeune femme s'était fatiguée d'avoir un homme auprès d'elle ? Ou parce que ce dernier et le père de son épouse avait eu quelques différents ? Nul ne le savait vraiment.  
>En tout les cas, ces ouï-dire finirent par faire convaincre les autorités militaires anglaises d'ouvrir une enquête sur le trépas de Spears. On découvrit alors, après investigation très poussée, que ce citoyen anglophone avait succombé à des coups de pelle à purin en fer, qu'on avait, par ailleurs, découverte recouverte de sang et ce non loin de la scène du drame. On poussa ensuite l'audace jusqu'à exhumer le corps de Knox.<br>Or, après autopsie, on apprit ainsi la véritable cause du décès de Ronald Knox : du plomb versé dans l'oreille, brûlant ainsi sa cervelle et le tuant sur-le coup. Comme l'avait tant conté les bonnes femmes de Saint-Vallier! On accusa alors la Sutcliff et son père de ces crimes odieux. Après procès, on les déclara coupables. Le père Sutcliff serait pendu, alors que sa fille serait fouettée soixante fois à trois endroits différents et de se faire marquer au fer rouge la lettre M sur la main. On rendit également un verdict au sujet de la nièce des Sutcliff, qui travaillait à l'époque comme servante pour eux et qui avait changé plusieurs fois son histoire au cours du procès. Elle fut accusée de parjure et condamnée au même châtiment que sa cousine, à l'unique exception de la lettre, qui serait un P.  
>Mais, comme on s'en doute, le père n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Les remords le prirent à la gorge et il confia au père Jésuite, venu le voir pour sa dernière confession, qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier de Spears.<br>Découvrant cette révélation, les autorités britanniques refirent un procès. Mais cette fois, personne ne vient sauver de la potence la Folle de Sutcliff, qui avoua sans aucun remords ses crimes. Bien que ne disant pas la cause de ce geste horrible, elle décrivit la mort atroce de son second époux, qui avait reçu des coups de hache à la tête avant d'être traîné dans la grange familiale et de recevoir des coups de pelle pour faire passer cela sur le dos d'un innocent cheval.  
>Grell Sutcliff, surnommée désormais la mangeuse de maris, se fit condamnée à la potence pour ensuite être enchaînée et suspendu à un arbre. Bien que pendue aux Buttes-à-Nepveu, aux Plaines d'Abraham, son corps fut emmené jusqu'à Pointe-Lévis, entre quatre carrefours fort fréquentés. Ce châtiment, bien que familier aux Britanniques, était inconnu dans la Province of Québec. Dés lors, d'étranges rumeurs naquirent.<br>On se mit à raconter que, à la nuit tombée, la Sutcliff quittait sa cage pour suivre promeneurs et voyageurs. Parfois, dans d'autres lugubres histoires, elle visitait le cimetière pour se nourrir à même les cadavres fraîchement inhumés. La pendue jetait également, toujours selon les racontars, des sorts sur ceux qui s'attardaient sur son cadavre : accidents, mortalité, folie et aliénation mentale tombaient alors sur ces pauvres hères fascinés par ce macabre spectacle.  
>Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Loin de là, même! Les gens vivant non loin de ce carrefour se mirent à raconter que la nuit, on entendait des cris monstrueux de femme qui subissait apparemment une torture sans limite imaginable. Grincements de fer et autres bruits sordides accompagnaient également ces ouï-dire, sans compter d'étranges silhouettes mi-humaines, mi-louves, qui rôdaient autour de la cage de la mangeuse de maris et qui lui murmuraient nul ne savait quoi à l'oreille.<br>Peut-être était-ce des loups-garous venant déclarer leur flamme à la Sutcliff, qui même à travers la mort semblait exercé ce charme étrange sur les hommes? C'est du moins ce que raconte les vieilles commères, que tout le monde sait fort superstitieuses…  
>Cela dura un temps fou. Puis, on décida de décrocher la cage et de l'enterrer.<br>Mais pour une raison mystérieuse, qu'on ne s'explique toujours pas, la jeune femme n'y était plus.  
>Le cadavre de la Sutcliff avait disparu…<p>

* * *

><p>« Et on ne l'a jamais retrouvé… »<br>Elle s'arrête, marquant ainsi la fin de son histoire. Les adolescents autour d'elle la fixent, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Qui aurait cru que cette demoiselle à la peau blafarde, aux lourdes tresses d'un roux foncé et aux tâches de rousseur soit capable de raconter une histoire si effrayante et captivante? Ils se jettent ensuite des regards terrifiés.  
>« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Juliette! », s'exclame brusquement l'un d'eux, avec un faux courage. « Tout le monde sait que la Sutcliff, elle a eu sept maris! En plus, les fantômes, ça n'existe pas! Ç'a été prouvé scientifiquement! »<br>-Et puis, un cadavre encagé qui disparaît, c'est stupide! , ajoute une fille, rassurée par les paroles de son camarade. T'es une bonne conteuse, mais t'es nulle pour inventer!  
>Juliette les dévisage, puis baisse la tête, avant d'avoir un petit rire. Un rire sinistre, inquiétant. Elle relève ensuite la tête, et un frisson parcoure l'assemblée d'étudiants, en voyant que, derrière les verres des lunettes d'aspect antique de la jeune fille, se trouvent deux yeux vert et jaune.<br>Des yeux phosphorescents à la fois fascinants, angoissants et familiers…  
>« Mais qui a dit que j'avais inventé tout ça? »<p> 


End file.
